


Canorous

by kaige68



Series: July Carguments 2013 [24]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Cargument, Community: 1_million_words, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-21 05:50:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/896556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I like that song, don’t turn off the radio!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Canorous

**Author's Note:**

  * For [haldoor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/haldoor/gifts).



“I like that song, don’t turn off the radio!”

“I have a headache, I can either handle your driving or your taste in music. Not both. Definitely not both.”

“It’s soothing, canorous. Do not turn it off again! Jeeze. What about the headache I have from listening to you complain?”

“My complaining isn’t _soothing and canorous_? Just leave it off. I cannot handle Captain and Tennille or the damn muskrats right now. ”

“I think Suzy and Sam are helpful. Just picturing them doing the jitterbug should help take away the pain.”

“If they went rabid and attacked you, then maybe.”


End file.
